I could make you happy
by MeerkatMcGustin
Summary: This is set around valentines day. Kurt starts to get letters from an anonymous crush. is it Blaine?  KLAINE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**  
**Summary: this is set around valentines day. Kurt starts to get letters from an anonymous crush. Is it Blaine?**

**Rating: T**

**KLAINE :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

I could make you happy

'great valentines day, the worst day of the year were all the boys at Dalton get together with their girlfriends and I'm left here on my own.' Kurt walked down the one of the Dalton hallways, on his way back to his dorm, from breakfast. Since it was valentines day all the boys had permission to take the day off, so they could take there partner out or have the day to themselves. Of course Kurt hadn't made any plans, except to having the day to himself, and maybe try and catch up with Blaine as he hadn't mentioned having any plans himself.

Kurt arrived back at his dorm, he went in and went straight to his was dressed in a pair of tight black skinny jeans and a dark blue Marc Jacobs jacket, he had noticed that all the other boys (who had apparently decided to stay at Dalton) were all still dressed in their pyjamas.  
Kurt laid on his bed, breathing in the scent of his newly washed covers.

Kurt realised he had fallen asleep, when he woke up to the sound of paper rustling. He got up off his bed and looked around his room, no one was there. He started to walk towards his bathroom, when he just noticed a small piece of paper being pushed underneath his door. He walked over and pressed his ear to the door, there was heavy breathing but he couldn't tell whose it was, then he heard them walking away from his room and down the hall. He bent down and picked up the paper that had KURT written clearly on it, he unfolded it and started to read, to his surprise it was written in French and not many boys here studied that subject.

The note said: Kurt,  
J'espère que si je dis cela en français il vous faudra plus de temps à le comprendre, mais je tiens simplement à dire Je t'aime et je ne Kurt je suis un lâche pour ne pas vous dire en personne, mais c'est beaucoup plus facile d'écrire mes sentiments bas. Je pense que je pourrais vous faire plaisir, vous faire sourire même quand les choses deviennent difficiles et je serai toujours là pour vous. S'il vous plaît si tu ressens la même écrire une réponse et remettez-le sous votre porte...B

All Kurt could think was 'wow, someone likes no LOVES me. Who is it though, I was signed with a B so that could mean Blaine! I hope it does. I should write back.

Dear mystery person.  
The french was lovely, but I can tell you're not fluent in the language. I would really like to know who you are, then I can tell you if I feel the same. After all I do like someone and I'm hoping you are him.  
Kurt.

He placed the note under his door and left his room to go get lunch.

* * *

As he was walking he saw Wes with Blaine, he went walking towards them and said "hi" to show he was there.

"Oh, hi Kurt." said Wes, not looking too surprised to see all Blaine and Kurt would usually find each other.

"Kurt! Hello." Blaine looked a little surprised but more uneasy than anything.

"so what's up with you two?" asked Kurt, keeping a casual poker face.

"nothing, nothing I was just leaving to do some homework." Blaine calmly spoke and gave Kurt a small smile.

"Blaine Anderson, you are a terrible liar, no one is doing homework today and I know you finished yours because I helped you." Kurt was curious now, his best friend was hiding something from him.

"oh yeah, well I'm going to nap. See you guys later." Blaine didn't even wait for goodbyes, he just walked away rather fast.

"what's up with him?"

"oh nothing, he just told me he had to check something." Wes looked equally as confused.

"hey Wes, did you see anyone outside my door earlier?"

"no, sorry."

"never mind, don't you have a girlfriend?"

"Yes I do, we're going out later because Blaine's asked me to help him with something. Sorry I have to go find David, see you later Kurt." With that Wes made his way towards the other side of Dalton, were David's room was.

Kurt ate lunch alone as he still didn't really know anyone else, yes they were nice and always said hi but he never connected with any of them.

* * *

He made his way back to his room and found yet another piece of paper lying there. He picked it up hoping that it was a reply and not the one he had left. It was a reply, the person must of been past in the last half hour then. Maybe there room was down here.

This not read: Kurt,  
Yeah my French Is not the best, I was hoping it would take you longer to figure out but at least you know how I feel. I'm afraid you will have to figure out who I am, I do leave clues at the end of my letters. I can't believe I couldn't see how in love with you I was before, but it's so clear now you are the one I will always want...L

'Well that's different, they signed it with a B last time now it's an L.' Kurt stared hard at the piece of paper, trying to see what clues where in it.

* * *

**A/N: thank you for reading, I was planning on continuing unless you guys hate it. The characters may be OOC but that's just the way I write. Reviews/alerts are lovely ;)**  
**I'm dedicating this fiction to ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA :)**  
**If you have not read any of their fics you really should, they are the best.**

**PS: The note in French was supposed to say: i hope that if i say this in French you will need more time to understand it, but i just want to say I love you Kurt. I am a coward for not telling you in person, but it's much easier to write my feelings down. I think I cold make you happy, make you smile even when things get tough and i'm here for you. Please, if you feel the same answer and it back on your door.**

**well thats what i think it said :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**  
**Summary: this is set around valentines day. Kurt starts to get letters from an anonymous crush. Is it Blaine?**

**Rating: T**

**KLAINE :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

I could make you happy

Kurt woke up the next morning with the sun shining in his eyes. He sat up  
in his bed and looked around his room, then his eyes went down to the end  
of his bed where he saw Blaine watching him.  
"Oh my god, Blaine!" Kurt had nearly jumped out of his bed, Blaine didn't  
move at all.

"sorry Kurt, I would of knocked but your door was open, and I would have  
woken you up but you looked so peaceful." Blaine's gaze was focused on the  
floor,where his eye landed on one of the small folded pieces of paper.

"what's this?" Blaine lent down and picked it up.

"It's probably nothing,Blaine. Just leave it." Kurt was still sat in bed,  
he didn't have the energy to fight Blaine for some worthless paper. 'wait,  
I didn't reply to the last one, So...oh no! That's there reply and  
Blaine will see it.'  
Kurt lent forward to grab the paper but Blaine was already reading out  
loud.

"dear Kurt,  
I know I haven't given you anytime to reply to my last note, but I just  
want to remind you that you are beautiful and every time I see you my legs  
turn to jelly and i get butterflies in my stomach. Hoping you figure out  
who I am soon...A"

"sounds like you have an admire."

"oh that,yeah." Kurt couldn't look at Blaine. Blaine had been watching  
Kurt the whole time whilst he read out the letter.

"it's nothing, I didn't even know it was here." he was still unable to  
look him in the eyes.

"This is sweet. Have you figured out who it is yet?"Blaine set the letter  
down and tilted his head to get Kurt's attention.

"No, I tried but there isn't anything."

"Well maybe you just need to look at the letters." Blaine passed the paper  
to Kurt, stood up and made his way to the door.

"Wait! Blaine, do you know who it is?" now he was staring Blaine in the  
eyes, if he knew Kurt would make him say.

"Nope, no idea. See you later Kurt." just as he went to leave he quickly  
turned round and said "oh Kurt, I was just wondering what are your  
favourite flowers?"

Kurt wondered if it was a joke but Blaine looked serious.

"Tulips, but why?"

"no reason. See you."  
And with that Blaine left the room. Kurt immediately grabbed the paper,  
'Strange, Blaine managed to say it word for word without even looking at  
the paper.'

Kurt studied the paper, wondering what Blaine ment 'look at the letters'.  
He told himself this over and over again, but it didn't make sense. Maybe  
Blaine was just guessing.

* * *

"Hey, Kurt" the voice clearly belonged to Wes.

"hi Wes." Kurt had been pacing in the courtyard, trying to figure out  
what the clues in the paper were. Wes started to jog to catch up with  
Kurt, until he finally stopped pacing and turned to face Wes.

"is there something you wanted?"

"Ah yes actually, Blaine asked me to ask you to go to the music room, like now."

"oh, okay I'll go see him."

Kurt slowly walked away, leaving Wes gasping for breath.  
'I only just spoke to him this morning, what could of happened that was so  
important.'

* * *

Kurt arrived at the music room to find it was empty, they only thing there  
was yet another piece of paper and a single red tulip. He walked over  
them, picked up the tulip and gently smelt it. He then turned his  
attention to the note, Kurt placed the flower down and picked up the note.

The note read: J'aime etre avec vous. Chaque fois que je te vois, tu me  
couper le souffle. Je vous ai laisse fleur preferee, je pense que  
tulipes...I

'wait I thought Blaine wanted to meet me here...'

* * *

**Sorry the note roughly says: I love being with you. Every time I see you, you take my breath away.I left you favourite flower. I think tulips. (this is what it was ment to say, sorry it's a bit off, my French is not good.)**

**If you read through the chapter and you still like it, then I love you!**  
**I'm sorry it took me so long to post but school got in the way and car accident. Please**  
**forgive me :)**  
**Please say weather you think I should continue.**

**Reviews always make me happy!**

**Dedicated to: ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA**

**PS: I'm really sorry it's very very short but thats where I wanted this chapter to end.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:**  
**Summary: this is set around valentines day. Kurt starts to get letters from an anonymous crush. Is it Blaine?**

**Rating: T**

**KLAINE :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

I could make you happy

Kurt sat in his room, looking over and over at the notes. He was trying to  
make sense of them, but as far as he could tell there was no clues in them, Just words.

* * *

After an hour of getting stressed, Kurt was about to give up. Then  
suddenly he remembered Blaine telling him to look at the letters. 'That's  
what I have been doing,wait does he mean the letters at the end?'

Kurt sat on his bed and spread the notes out in the exact order he got  
them.  
'okay at the end of the first on there is a B, and then an L,A,I. What is  
that B L A I, it makes no...oh my gosh, I-it can't be Blaine why would  
he...I need to know.

Kurt set the notes back on his bed, he went over to his desk where a pile  
of homework books had been piled up. Snatching a pen and piece of paper  
from the pile, he began to write:

dear mystery person.  
I do love your little messages I really do, but I was wondering when you  
would reveal yourself. I'm pretty sure I have figured it out but I don't  
want to say in case it's not who I think.

'There that should do.'  
Kurt walked over to his door and slipped the note under, just like he did  
the first time he replied.  
He left a little bit of the note on his side, so then he could see when  
they took it.  
Kurt walked back over to his be and lay on it, he was so tired but he  
didn't want to sleep in case the person came. Then he had an idea, as soon  
as he saw the paper move he could jump up and open the door then he could  
see who this mystery person was.  
The perfect plan, now if only he could stay awake. 'they won't come at  
this time of night, they're probably asleep. So it won't hurt to take a  
little nap.'  
Kurt lay down and closed his eyes, it didn't take him long to drift off to  
a deep sleep.

* * *

Kurt woke up as he heard rustling at his door 'oh no! They must be there  
or already been.' Kurt lept from his bed and ran to his door, he swung it  
open to see Blaine crouched down directly above where Kurt had placed his  
note. The only thing was that the note was in Blaines hands.

"Blaine, what are you doing." Kurt tried desperately to hold back the  
smile he wanted to show, so he kept on a clam poker face.

"I-I, um i'm just bending down because I saw this paper on the floor and  
thought maybe you had dropped it when you went in your room." Blaine was  
trying to not look into Kurts eyes and he stood up so quickly than he  
nearly fell back down.

"Blaine, the paper can I have it?"  
Kurt held out his hand, but Blaine pulled the paper away and read through  
it.

"you think you know who it is?" now he was looking nervous and completely  
avoiding the curious looks Kurt was throwing at him.

"yeah, I mean I have an idea but I think i'm right."  
Kurt chose not to take notice of Blaine slipping the not in his pocket.

"so who do you think it is?"

"Well I kind of thought...giving the letters at the end, that it was..."

* * *

**I will continue the sentence in the next chapter :)**

If you're still reading this, you are truly amazing and I love you all.

Dedicated to: ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA

Reviews make me happy, just saying ;)

**PS: I'm really sorry it's very very short but thats where I wanted this chapter to end.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N:**  
**Summary: this is set around valentines day. Kurt starts to get letters from an anonymous crush. Is it Blaine?**

**Rating: T**

**KLAINE :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee**

* * *

I could make you happy

"No, it's silly." Kurt looked away. 'I can't just say to him that I think it's him, what if it's not?And I just made the whole thing up in my head.

"Kurt, come on you can tell me anything. No matter what or who, i'll always be here." Blaine placed his finger under Kurts chin and gently lifted it up so both boys where now looking into eachothers eyes.

"I..I thought, please don't hate me if i'm wrong because I probably am,but I was under the impression the mystery person was...you." Kurts eyes were already starting to water and he felt on single, hot tear fall down his cheek. Blaine stood emotionless, he stared at Kurt and then whiped his tear away with his thumb.

"Do you really, h..how did you figure that out?"

"You told me to look at the letters, at the end of ech not there was a B then a L and A and I, but it never got finished and I was just hoping it was going to spell Blaine." Kurt couldn't hold back the rest of the tears from falling, his cheeks were tear stained and Blaines hands were wet.

"You really thought it was me?"

"I wanted it to be, oh no! It's not you, I should have seen this coming. I mean why would it be you, there are plenty of other guys out there." Kurt took his head out of Blaines hands and started to move back into his room.

"Kurt, wait."

"No, I..I just need to be alone." He shut the door and sank to the floor on the other side. 'I'm so stupid, so stupid.'

* * *

Blaine couldn't believe what just happened. 'Wow, Kurt figured it out, It was obvious but i thought he would figure it out when I had spelt it out for him.'

Blaine slid down the outside of Kurts door, he also had started crying as he had the boy of his dreams confess everything infront of him, and he did nothing. He could hear Kurt softly crying on the other side of the door, he wanted to run in there and hug him, whipe away his tears and tell him it would be wanted to tell Kurt he loved him, but he couldn't not whilst Kurt was like this.

Blaine let his head fall against the door, resulting in a large BANG. He thought it would be best if he left, now that kurt would know that he was there.

As he went to get up, he let out a small sigh and said in what he thought was a quiet voice. "I love you, Kurt." With that he stood up and made his way back to his room.

* * *

The large bang on the door must of ment somone had fallen over or something, it usualy happened so kurt didn't think anything of it. That was until he heard further movement outside his door and then he heard it, quite clearly "I love you, Kurt." It was Blaines voice, and that alone was enough to make Kurt swoon.

Kurt stood up and brushed his clothes off, he whiped away the tear staines and walked out of his door.

He stopped outside Blaines door and yes, now it was Kurt Hummels turn to play with notes.

he grabbed a piece of paper from his pocket and a pencile he took with him just in case, and he wrote down: I love you too-K

It would be obvious to Blaine that it was him, but then he would atleast know he heard him. Kurt slipped the piece of paper under the door, he heard someone moving and it must be Blaine because he has a room to himself.

Kurt watched as the small piece of paper went out of sight. He decided he would wait there in case Blaine came out. He sat against the wall across from Blaines door, it had been half an hour and no one came out, the door remained closed. Kurt drifted to sleep on the floor waiting for Blaine.

* * *

**AN: I will work harder at making these longer because i'm sure they just keep getting shorter.**

**I would of posted this later as it is now 12:21 at night for me and i'm very tired, but I felt like posting it :)**

**please reaview, and if you have any questions as to where i'm going whith this please feel free to ask.**

**or if you don't want to put it in a review, go on my Tumblr: .com**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N:**  
**Summary: this is set around valentines day. Kurt starts to get letters from an anonymous crush. Is it Blaine?**

**Rating: T**

**KLAINE :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Okay so this chapter is yet again short, but I plan on making up for that soon.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

_'I love you too.' _Was Kurt just messing withBlaines head, or had this actually happened. He hadn't told anyone that he loved them and he didn't think Kurt would have heard him.

Blaine paced his room, desperately searching for an answer. Maybe it was Kurt, maybe he actually heard him and loved his too. 'No, it's just someone messing with me, it can't be would it be? ' He sat on his bed and just stared at the note, trying to see if he could tell whose handwriting it was. It was nearly impossible to tell, as it looked rushed but he was sure it was Kurts.

Blaine had to know. Even thought it was around ten at night and curfew had already to know now, so after around forty five minutes he was ready with what he had to say and he headed towards his door.

He peered out of his door, looking left and right to make sure no one was there.

Blaine slowly made his way out his door and started to tiptoe down the hallway, until his foot hit something and he fell to the floor. Blaine looked round to see what had made him fall and then he saw him, Kurt. He was spread across the floor and was fast asleep, he may not of been in one of the most dignified positions but Blaine always thought Kurt looked beautiful.

Blaine crawled over to Kurt and sat on the floor next to him. He didn't want to wake him up, he looked so adorable but Blaine new he couldn't just leave him there.

"Kurt, Kurt!" Blaine tried to shake him to wake up, but Kurt just rolled over and said "nmph" in reply.

"Kurt, wake up."Blaine was just about to give up, when he saw Kurts eye open a tiny bit.

"Blaine?" Kurt mumbled, obviously not fully awake. He turned to face Blaine.

"Yeah, it's me. Why are you sleeping on the floor outside my room?"

"Waiting for you. You didn't come out." Kurt let his head fall onto his chest, all he wanted to do was sleep.

"I'm here now, Kurt. I'm sorry I didn't no you where there."

"I left a note for you. You don't like it?"

Blaine new this would probably be his last chance to confess his feeling, he didn't want Kurt hurt anymore.

Blaine gently placed his hand on Kurts cheek and lifted his head up slowly, so he was now looking directly into his gorgeous blue/green eyes.

"Kurt, I loved it…..I-I love you." A stray tear fell down Blaines cheek.

"I wish I had of just told you instead, but I was so scared you would turn me down. I wouldn't be able to take that."

Kurt leaned up slowly and placed a soft kiss on Blaines lips, it wasn't long or passionate but it was what he had wanted to do since he first laid eyes on him.

"I would never turn you down. I love youBlaine, I always have and I always will."

Blaine closed the space between their lips once more, this time the kiss was loner and more passionate.

Neither of the two said anything after that, they just stayed sat on the floor against the wall holding each other.

Blaine wished it could just stay like that forever, but of course it doesn't always happen that way…

* * *

continue?

AN:Okay I already have a plan for the next chapter, and it's longer than this one.

Thank you so much for reading, your reviews make my day :)

Ps: If you would like to help I'm a bit stuck on my other fic 'on his way' and I need opinions of what to do

**Dedicated to: ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA**

please reaview, and if you have any questions as to where i'm going whith this please feel free to ask.

**or if you don't want to put it in a review, go on my Tumblr: .com**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**  
**Summary: this is set around valentines day. Kurt starts to get letters from an anonymous crush. Is it Blaine?**

**Rating: T**

**KLAINE :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

**Okay so this chapter is yet again short, but I plan on making up for that soon.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

Blaine slowly started to wake up, from what he thought was the most wonderful dream he would ever have. He thought it was a dream, as there was no way he could have kissed Kurt Hummel. Blaine started changing his mind, as his nose was greeted by an endearing scent that he had come to know of being Kurts. kurt smelt like vanilla and coffee, it was the best smell in the world according to Blaine, then he realised that it must of not been a dream and that would mean Kurt would be lying right next to him.

Blaine opened his eyes and turned to face the sleeping boy, that was lent against him. Kurt was still sleeping and mumbled random noises. Blaine thought that no one on the planet could be more adorable than kurt. The boy next to him started to turn and slowly opened his eyes, they were so blue that Blaine always felt like he was looking into the ocean.

Blaine felt like this moment would never end, until Kurt spoke. "I have to go get changed".

He had said it so quickly, that Blaine didn't even get a chance to reply. Kurt shot up and raced down the hall way and back into his own room. 'What did I do? Was it too much? Am I ment to go after him?' Blaine couldn't answer any of these questions himself, so he decided to go after Kurt. As soon as he reached Kurts room, he quietly knocked. When he thought Kurt would never open the door, he turned around and started to walk away, until he heard a quiet, "What, Blaine".

Blaine shot back around and waled up to the boy. "Did I do something or..." He didn't really know how to finish his sentence, so he waited for Kurts reply.

"I don't know, did you?" Kurt didn't look angry, he just kept a calm poker face on.

"That's what i'm asking Kurt, I thought you loved me."

"I do, but I've never had a boyfriend before, or anything even close to that. I don't know how it's ment to work, and I don't want to lose you". He was nw looking at the floor, his eyes were full of tears.

"Kurt, i've never had a boyfriend although I know i'm not good at romance, I would try for you...I want to be with you and only you, Kurt I want you to be my boyfriend my first and only". Kurts head shot up, both boys looked into eachothers eyes. After a while of no one saying anything, Blaine decided to make himself clear.

"Kurt, will you be my boyfriend?"

"I..I...um.." Kurt couldn't find the right words. Yes he wanted Blaine, but he never wanted to lose him.

"I'm sorry Kurt, I shouldn't of been so forward. I ju-" Blaine was cut off

"Yes."

"Wait, what?" Blaine wasn't sure if he had heard him right.

"Yes, Blaine I would love to be your boyfriend." Kurt ranover that last word a few times in his head. It sounded so good to be able to say he was Blaines and Blaine was his.

"Y...You're sure? you're not just playing with me?"

"Of course i'm not playing with you. I love you, Blaine." Blaine wasn't sure what he was ment to do now, he could just smile and say 'I love you too'. But that didn't seem enough, he stepped closer to Kurt and closed the distance between their boddies. Blaine's arms were wraped around Kurts waist, whilst Kurt placed his around Blaines neck. Kurt felt Blaine lean closer and whisper in his ear, with one hot breath, "I love you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel." kurt leaned away from the hug and just watched Blaine.

"Kurt? What's wrong?"

"Nothing, everything is perfect." Kurt leaned back towards Blaine and placed a soft kiss ontop of his head.

* * *

Blaine spent the rest of the day lying with Kurt, on his bed. Not much was said between them, there was nothing to say. They just held each other.

"Blaine?"

"mmmm."

"i want you to meet my dad, as my boyfriend"

* * *

continue?

AN:Okay I already have a plan for the next chapter, and it's longer than this one.

Thank you so much for reading, your reviews make my day :)

**Dedicated to: ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

please reaview, and if you have any questions as to where i'm going whith this please feel free to ask.

**or if you don't want to put it in a review, go on my Tumblr: .com**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N:**  
**Summary: this is set around valentines day. Kurt starts to get letters from an anonymous crush. Is it Blaine?**

**Rating: T (I might up the rating later on)**

**KLAINE :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any characters.**

**I hope you guys like it.**

* * *

The next morning couldn't of gone slower. Blaine was a nervous heap, he couldn't help but be nervous. I mean it's not every day you have to meet the father of your boyfriend, who you had been hurting for a while without noticing.

Blaine went to his bath room and splashed some cold water from the sink, onto his face. He heard a knock on the door and he knew it would only be one . He dried his face and walked back into his room, where he found Kurt lying on his bed.

"Please Kurt, do come in." He said as he sat down next to the brunet.

"I shall, thank you." Kurt gave Blaine a smug look, which soon went when Blaine rolloed over on top of him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Before Kurt had a chance to return it, Blaine had stood up and was patting down his clothes. (He had decided to wear a plaine white top with dark blue skinny jeans.)

"Blaine, you look fine...more than fine." Kurt stood next to Blaine and wrapped his arms around his waist.

"Though, I look better. Now come on, I know ou want to impress my dad and being late will not help." Kurt strolled out the room and left Blaine to gater his things. Blaine had to admit, Kurt did look good. He had gone for a white blouse with a black waist coat and a pair of Black skinny jeans, that where oh so tight.

* * *

The ride to Kurt's house was silent. They boys exchanged small smiles and Kurt placed his hand over a nervous Blaine's. He didn't know why Blaine was so worried, his dad wasn't going to hurt him. He was sure Burt would love Blaine.

Kurt finally pulled the car up, in the Hummel-Hudson drive way. The two boys got out the car (Blaine taking longer than needed to undo his seat belt). they walked up to the house with their fingers entwined. kurt gently rubbed his thumb over Blaine's palm, in an attempt to comfort him.

They made it onto the porch, right in front of the door. When Blaine froze, Kurt tugged lightly on his hand, but Blaine didn't move. "blaine, come on. You will have to face my dad at some point."

"K-Kurt, I..." Blaine's sentence was cut off, when the dorr swung open and there stood Finn.

"Oh, hey Kurt. I thought I heard someone's car pull in." Finn gave Kurt a warm smile and stepped aside, so the boys could enter the house. Blaine followed Kurt, like a lost puppy. Only then did Finn notice him. Finn gave Blaine a pat on the back and said "Hey Blaine, didn't see you there. Kurt i'll go tell mom and dad you're here." Whith that Finn made his way down the hall and up some stairs. Blaine finally had a chance to take in his surroundings. The house was not large and not small, it's just right. He loved how it really felt like a home. It felt warm and looked amazing.

Kurt lead Blaine into the living room, where they both sat down on the couch. Nothing was said between them, they just slowly moved closer to eachother and Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's slim waist. He love to hold Kurt, just to be able to feel him and know he was there. Kurt rested his head in the crook of Blaine's neck. He placed a hand over Blaine's chest, he could feel his boyfriends heart beat and it felt amazing. kurt looked up at Blaine, to find him also looking down on Kurt. They slowly moved their heads closer together, until there was only a few inches between them. Each of the boys could feel the others hot breath beat against them. Kurt leaned further up to close the distance, his lips gently brushing up to Blaine's in a small kiss. Neither of them noticed Burt, Carole and Finn enter the room. *cough* this came from Burt, feeling a bit uncomfortable with the situation they were in. The two boys sprung apart, with red faces and small smiles.

"Hello Blaine, It's lovely to meet you." Carole walked over to Blaine and as he stood up, she gave him a welcoming hug which he returned.

"It's lovely to meet you too, mrs." Blaine looked a lot more at ease than he was earlier. Kurt was happy to see Blaine getting along with his family so well.

"Oh, call me Carole, darling."

"O-okay, ma'am." Carole laughed and announced that she needed to get dinner ready, before Finn could start complaining that he was hungry. She walked out of the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"So...Me and Blaine will go to my room an-"

Burt help up his hand to silence Kurt. "Before you go, I would like to speak with Blaine." A look of horrow spread across Blaine's face.

"But dad!"

"No buts Kurt, I want to speak to Blaine. You go to your room, i'll send him when i'm done."

Kurt walked out of the room, but before he left he turned to mouth "i'm sorry." at Blaine. Then he was gone.

"Finn could you go help your mom." Finn new this was not ment as a question, so he left as fast as he could. Burt sat down on the arm of a chair and made a justure for Blaine to sit back on the couch. He did as he was told.

There was an awkward silence, then Burt spoke. "So, Blaine..."

"So, Blaine..."

* * *

continue?

AN: Thank you for reading. If you read my kiddie fic, you will know why I haven't updated for a while. If not then i'll just say my friend is going through a though time and i'm trying to help him.

BTW, I was reading all of your reviews that this fic has got and i felt so loved. seriously, you guys are the best! love you all!

Thank you so much for reading, your reviews make my day :)

**Dedicated to: ChroniclesofNarniaGoTandSJA, I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**if you have any questions, please go to my tumblr: .com**


End file.
